How to be a Cullen
by Castaway Seeker
Summary: The war is finally over, thank Merlin, but the war led to a whole other adventure. Hopefully there are not as many near death experiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from either of the books.**

**Info: Hermione. Is bitten by a vampire during the Battle of Hogwarts.**

* * *

I can hear the triumphant cheers of those I hold dear in my heart. We have won. The thought o it causes a small smile to grace my lips.

'They can live in peace now,' I think.

I can feel the venom spread through me. My heart's beating much fast then anyone's should.

They will never truly know what has happened to me and I plan to keep it that way. No one needs to know. They can mourn my death, then move on with their lives, oblivious to my existence.

For this to happen though, I have to leave. The pain is so strong, that I don't even try to stand...or crawl. My wand is a few feet away from where I lay.

I slowly begin to wiggle over to it. Gripping it tightly in my hand, I apparate.

I feel myself going through the aparation process. Soon I am lying on the forest floor once more. Only this time the forest is not familiar, yet it looks similiar to the one that Harry, Ron, and I had travelled.

The realization of what I would soon become finally hit me. I was alone now, i had no friends to comfort me, and my parents had no knowledge that I existed.

My friends, they would mourn, then return to their lives, making me a distant memory.

I will not only mourn the deaths of loved ones and lost friendships, but I will mourn for myself, for I will never be who I once was or could have been.

* * *

AN: this is my first story, so hopfully it isn't to bad. Leave a review and let me know what you think❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The venom...it feels...it feels like a blazing fire with in my body. Soon I notice the fire leaving my finger tips and toes. The only way to describe the quenching of the fire is think of when once had a fever and a cool rag was put on their forehead. But this...this was no fever. No, this was a sentence to to my own personal hell by a creature that cares for nothing but blood lust.

Time passes and finally my heart gives one last shutter of a beat. I stay lying on the ground, eyes closed, collecting my thoughts. After I stand, which I a strange process let me tell you. I have never felt something so odd, and yet it felt so natural. When I stand I take a look at surroundings. Everything looks so...vivid. The trees, the dirt. I can see a small ladybug munching away on the leaf it is settled on.

What do I do? Where do I go? Should I become as heartless of a creature as the one who bit me?

The fire returns the moment I think of what my plan for food was, only this time the fire was comfined to my throat. 'No,' I think. 'I won't become a soulless being by killing innocent people. Not after everything that we had went through to stop Voldemort. But how will I feed? I had read about vampires that did not feed for a long time. Eventually the blood lust became to strong and they wiped out entire towns.'

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a twig snap behind me. I spin around to face who is behind to find a short, pixie-like girl.

"Hi," she says with a small grin gracing her beautiful features. "My name is Alice."

"Hello," I reply, still unsure of her. I stand their just looking at her for a moment. "You are a vampire," It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yes," Alice relies. "And so are you," she finished with a quiet laugh.

"But...your eyes. They aren't..."

"Red," she states, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah," is the only reply I can give her.

"Come on, my family and I can explain eveything," she says as she walks over to me. Grabbing my hand she leads me through the forest.

Vampires with gold eyes? I have never heard of such a thing! No one back home would believe this!

Whoa, wait a second. Did she say family? Vampires don't have families, they have covens. Well... This ought to be interesting.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you all liked it. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Have a wonderful day! Thanks for the reviews and story follows on the last chapter._**

**_~Love to all, C.S._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either of the these two books.**

* * *

Twenty days, seven hours, forty-two minutes, and seventeen seconds. That is how long that I have know the Cullen family. It is still weird to think of a group of vampires as a family instead of a coven, but over the short period of time that I have known them I can see that they truly love each other like a normal family would. Who am I to say anything though. After all I am a Muggleborn that was turned into a vampire. That doesn't exactly scream normal.

Anyways, after Alice found me in the forest she lead the way to her home explaining where I was, which was Vermont. Strange how I could apparat to a whole other country in which I had never been. As for the house it is gigantic...well for a house. Hogwarts is much larger than this, but still who needs a house THAT big. Then agian it houses seven vampires.

When Alice and I first arrived at the house the leader of the coven, a fair-haired man was standing on the porch with a welcoming smile on his face.

After he introduced himself as Carlisle, the two of them led me into the house where each member of the coven, which what I was convinced they were at the time, were standing side by side.

Carlisle went and stood behind a carmel haired and wrapped his arms around her.

Alice,wasting no time Alice began the introductions.

First, she dragged me over to a very beautiful blonde girl and a very stron looking man.

"This is Rosalie," Alice stated nodding at the blonde. Then with a small hand motion, she continued, " and this is her husband Emmet."

Before I could give them a proper hello Alice pulled me infront of a tall Blonde man

"This is Jasper. He is my husband," she said, smiling at the vampire adoringly, which he of course returned.

Next, we arrived in front of Carlisle and who I assumed was his wife.

"Of course you have met Carlisle. This is Esme. Her and Carlisle are our parents in all ways but blood."

Finally, we came to the last person.

"This," Alice said. "is Edward."

There was something about the way she said it. Almost as if she thought that as soon as the two of us looked at one another, we would be running off to get married.

That wasn't the case though. I will admit that I found Edward very attractive. But they say to never jump into unfamiliar water head first, so if the two of do start seeing each other. Then it will be after we have gotten to know each other.

What am I saying? I just met the guy, for Merlin's sake!

While all of this was running through my head I took in every feature of Edward. The similarities between him and Cedric Diggory are uncanny. Maybe they are related in some way.

Most of the past twenty days have been spent mainly with Edward. This mainly because everyone else had a mate with whom they wished to spend there time.

Edward and I bonded fairly quickly. As the days past I found myself becoming very protective of Edward and he of me. My feelings for Edward also seemed grow rather quickly. He has become my best friend, even closer, it seems, than Harry and Ron were.

Truthfully all this scared me to death...well considedering that I am already dead that daying doesn't fit well, but it gets my point across.

* * *

_AN: I don't really have a schedule for writing so there is no telling when the next chapter will be up, but I will try my best to get it up soon. leave me a review and let know what you think._

_~C.S._


End file.
